Nenshou Konoha
by poloport
Summary: Burning Leaf - How would things turn out if Naruto had the desire to do whatever he felt like...


**Nenshou Konoha**

The night was dark and the wind carried the scent of blood in air. In the distance a figure was standing on a roof, three deep gouges in the rooftop before it, and dust covering the area.

A dark figure inhaled deeply, smiling pleasantly he spoke to another shadow hiding behind it.

"It's quite a pleasant night isn't it?"

"Only you would find the night pleasant after what we just witnessed."

The first figure chuckled. "Oh... But isn't it pleasant when a plan comes into completion, and you can feel your hands almost touch your goal." The shadow said nothing, neither refuting nor accepting the statement.

"So tell me, Sasuke-kun how are the preparations coming along..."

The shadow stepped forward the full moon sheding light on a thirteen year old black haired boy, his eyes red with three black commas slowly spinning. "It is going as planned, the extraction technique is ready and Orochimaru's attack will be killing whoever survives. The safe-houses in Mizu no Kuni and Nami no Kuni are ready to be moved into."

"What about Kabuto and Baki? Have you made them see things our way?"

A drip of sweat fell from Sasuke's face, he hated what he did to Kabuto and the Suna Jounin, it was something that no one should go through, it was what Itachi would have done, and that only made him feel worse. 'I will not falter, i won't waste the opportunity to avenge my clan!' Reminding himself of his ambitions Sasuke stood up straight. "Yes he as been taken care of, the suna jounin was a bit of a problem though"

"Good, i'm sure that with Orochimaru's right hand man, on our side, things will go smoothly"

The two figures stood in silence for a few minutes, the only movement was the slow and steady movement of their chests showing that they were still alive. A small sigh was heard. "It is best that we leave now, the ANBU should find the examiners corpse soon. We shall meet again in the finals, don't take Kakashi's lead be be late."

Sasuke nodded quickly before disapearing into the shadows.

The dark figure stood still for a few moments before turning to the left, a smirk on his whiskered face. "So... Tell me Hinata what do you think of him?"

A shadow displaced itself from a darkened area of the roof. The girl looked like she was about thirteen years old, and was wearing a dark outfit that seemed to suck the light around it. Her lavender eyes were looking at the figure who spoke with admiration and fervorous loyalty, and behind it insanity and lust were visible. Her body was shivering, as if in pain, but she didn't seem to pay atention to anything other than the person in front of her.

"You know my opinion on him, Naruto-sama. He is nothing but a worthless piece of trash that will betray you as soon as he finds another way to obtain power. You should kill..." She didn't finish her sentence because intent to kill was directed at her. She felt as if she was about to be eaten alive, which meant that whoever aimed it at her was very powerfull, considering she had been desensitized at a young age.

The blond haired boy she was speaking to eyed her darkly rising his intent to kill to the level of a tailed beast. "Are you" - He started slowly - "trying to tell **me **what to do?"

Hinata bowed, hurriedly and nervously begging for forgiveness, fear was visible in the way she looked at him. " Please forgive me Naruto-sama, it was not my intention to tell you what to do..."

"I see..." - Naruto turned back to overlooking the village - "Still there are some truths in your opinions, but don't worry Uchiha Sasuke shall die as soon as his usefullness is terminated."

Without another word Naruto disapeared into the night, no trace of him left.

* * *

A week later...

The chuunin exam stadium was full with people, shinobi and civilians were in the stands watching the only shinobi competition that was open to the general public. In reality the Chuunin exams were nothing more than a publicity stunt designed by the hidden villages to attract potential customers. All of the matches that the examenees fought were so that they could showcase their village's talents, and earn clients.

Eight genin and a lone toukubetsu jounin stood in the ring overlooking the spectators.

Naruto smirked when he saw the stands full of people, from villagers to Daimyos, anybody who was somebody, in a hundred miles came to watch the show.

Hyuuga Neji looked over his opponent, he had changed during the month after the preliminaries, no longer was he wearing the orange jumpsuit he had favoured in the preliminaries, but black shinobi pants and a black long-sleeved shirt with a long cloak on top. Even though the cloak covered his entire body he could see the subtle protusions that signaled a weapon of some sort hidden underneath. 'Hn like a weapon will help him, a loser will always be a looser.'

The hokage got up front his seat and welcomed the spectators. "Thanks everyone for coming to Konoha's chuunin selection exam, we will now start the main tournament matches between the eight participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay and watch until the end!"

"Alright the first match is between Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto, everyone else get out of here!"

The genin all moved up to the competitor stands, only Naruto, Neji and the examiner remaining on the arena.

"Hajime!"

They stood still, both shinobi looking at eachother trying to find weaknesses they could exploit.

"You should just take that sword you have and use it now while you can, otherwise you're not even going to be a warm up."

The yellow-haired ninja smirked 'Why not, might as well give them a little show, it will be their last afterall...'

"Okay then since you've asked so nicely, i will unsheat my sword for you." Taking of the cloak he was wearing Naruto slowly unsheated the sword till it was in front of his face, before bringing it down until the tip barely touched the ground.

A shockwave was felt and a great boom was heard, dust covered the arena, but boulders the size of a small house, were seen coming out of the earth were the sword was hovering.

A drip of sweat slided down Neji's face. 'What the hell was that? No shinobi should be able to do so much damage by bringing a sword down... How did he do it?' Deciding to advance more cautiously now, Neji slid into a standart Taijutsu stand.

"I don't know how you did that, but once a loser always a loser, you are fated to lose this match."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, before smirking. "Don't be so arrogant as to believe that you can defeat me..."

Neji was about to retort when Naruto disapeared from his sight, activating his byakugan, he jumped forward before looking back, where Naruto now stood. 'What in the... How is he so fast, i couldn't even see him... It makes no sense...'

"Why are you putting so much distance between us? If you want to attack me, then you should get up close. Or is it that you're afraid of letting even a part of me out of your field of vision by getting close? If that's the case, then it's a foolish thought. Distance only has meaning in a fight between equals. With you and I, distance holds no meaning at all. Watch... I can practically touch your heart" Naruto was right in front of him, his hand gently touching Neji's chest.

He stepped back, before Neji could react. He smirked. "I guess i'll stop playing with you now... So come at me!"

* * *

Up at the Kage box the Sandaime Hokage was watching this with narrowed eyes, what he had seen in the arena wasn't exactly new, there were some shinobi who could travel as fast as Naruto was showing, and whose sheer chakra was enough to make craters of that size, however they were all at Kage level, for someone like Naruto to do so would be impossible right now. 'What are you doing now, Naruto...'

"He is quite good isn't he?"

The Sandaime looked over at the Kazekage. "Yes, it seems Naruto always has a trick up his sleeve..."

* * *

Back in the arena Naruto raised his sword to his shoulders and asked "Any last words?"

"Tch..." Neji set himself in a defensive stance.

"I guess not... Oh well..." And he was gone.

Neji's eyes widened and he dodged to the right, narrowly escaping Naruto's sword. A huge gouge stretched from one side of the stadium to the other, the walls were cracked and Neji's left arm was broken from the shockwave, his ears were bleeding from the sudden pressure and he was feeling faint. It was no surprise that he couldn't dodge the next attack that cut off his arm. He fell on his knees, pain clearly visible in his face.

Naruto looked at him from where he stood, an eyebrow raised. "Do you understand now? That you are fighting someone so far above your level you can't even touch me... I wonder... It must feel like fighting a ghost..."

Neji was pasty white from both anger and bloodloss. "This isn't over... There's no way you'll win..."

But Naruto cut him off. "No i do believe it's over. Prostate on the earth, helpless... You will watch the destruction of everything you hold dear."

Suddenly a Genjutsu seemed to take over the people in the stands, the civilians started to fall asleep, the shinobi dispelled it quickly enough, however several explosions were heard in the stands, two figures jumped from the smoke onto the arena, the examiner was caught by surprise and quickly killed by one of the figures. The leafnins, thinking it was some sort of attack started getting ready for combat, looking at the dust where the figures had landed.

Suddenly nine pilars of fire, each the size of city blocks, appeared just outside the walls, they seemed to go into the endless reaches of the sky. The pillars formed a circle around Konoha.

The Hokage got up from his seat, furious he yelled to the arena. "What is the meaning of this!? Explain yourselves!"

Naruto looked towards the old Hokage. "So you still haven't figured it out? Hn you really are pathetic..." - The nin that surrounded Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata tensed ready for an attack - "Let me put this in a way you might understand." - He smirked, a psichotic glint in his eyes - "Cower in awe! Cry your hearts out! For you shall die in these flames of Hell!!!"

The old Hokage seemed to understand that the genin had turned against Konoha and jumped down onto the arena, with the intention to stop this threat to Konoha, however he was forced to dodge as Hinata pushed him back. The other shinobi taking action tried to attack aswell, however Sasuke forced them to retreat with a large scale Katon jutsu.

They were forced to watch, helpless has a yellow beam came down from the sky and engulfed the three traitors.

Naruto took a long look at the village where he was born...

"Farewell Konoha..."

And just like that Konohagakure no sato disappeared in a blaze of fire...

* * *

Authors note.

Disclaimer: I am a minor, ence i own nothing.

This is a Oneshot that's been on my mind for a while, you'll probably notice lots of references to other characters from naruto or other manga.

I don't have a Beta reader and my spellcheck is broken so if someone wants to proof read this please do so and ill post the new version.

Also i may do some modifications from time to time, like adding a few scenes or something like that.


End file.
